The Beauty of Lying
by Lazy Owl
Summary: The story of a detective, a nurse, a playboy, two thieves and a mass murderer. All of them seek a purpose in their lives. Little do they know it is right in front of them and that without eachother they could never hope to achieve it.


**A/N: New story already. Though it has been nearly a year since I have actually written anything down I have now left three stories (except one is being deleted as we speak) unfinished. So yeah call me lazy, hence the new name. I thought it would be a suitable way of justice for being a sloth. Got to say though, I like it better than saltire dragon10. Anyway about the story, it is loosely based off of my first story 'red clouds and sand' though I (and a lot readers probably) found it a bit dull and confusing. But I have been planning this story for a month now and I hope you enjoy it very much. **

**Lazy Owl **

Chapter one: The beginning of bonds

It Aching. Her entire body from head to toe was aching. This was one of the many downsides of becoming a nurse at the only hospital in Konoha. You are expected to work a good eight hour shift of non-stop walking from patient to patient and reading report after report of the new patients or the recently deceased. Her name was Sakura Haruno. Sakura took off the gloves that were covered in the blood of a man who was very lucky to be alive at that moment if it wasn't for Sakura's expertise. Despite her position of being a nurse and not chief of medicine or surgery, there was no one quiet as skilled as she was and that was thanks to her teacher, the only person that is better than her. She then washed her hands underneath the cold water and she let her mind escape for a moment which felt like hours to her. Yes, being the best meant that you were going to go through hell. She was enjoying the water so much she didn't recognize someone else open the door.

"Sakura, are you ok?" She heard the small voice behind her, and Sakura immediately turned her head to face the intruder of her peace, her hands shooting out from the cold tap water. She sighed when she saw only the sight of her best friend Hinata Hyuga. "S-sorry, for disturbing you, b-but your shift was over twenty minutes ago."

At hearing this Sakura's eyes widened and she began frantically taking off her scrub and then marching over to the nearest locker and shoved it in, not caring if the locker belonged to someone else. "Shit! Thanks for taking up your time to tell me Hinata, you are a life saver." Sakura said while grabbing for her hand bag and walking out the changing room then down the hall way at a fast rate, forgetting all the aches from earlier.

Hinata followed her in the meantime giving Sakura a questioning look. "I have never seen you this much in a hurry to get out here. I mean I know this place is depressing a bit but-" Sakura held out a hand to stop her.

"It's not my desperation of getting out of here; it's a bit more… well… complicating than that." Sakura said, hoping that her friend would get the hint that she didn't want to talk about it. However Hinata continued.

"Is it a boy?" Hinata said with a soft smile and her pearl eyes full of amusement.

Sakura scoffed. "Pffft, as if that will ever happen any time soon. I can assure you I won't be dating for a while." Hinata blinked at her and then stayed silent for a couple of seconds before they arrived at the hospital's main door.

"Whatever, you say Sakura. Have pleasant evening!" Hinata said after remaining at the door while her friend walks off into the night. Sakura turns back to her and waves.

"Thanks! You to!" She shouted back before turning away, lost in her thoughts again. 'I hate to lie to Hinata, but in some cases this wasn't a boy I was talking about… it was Sasuke Uchiha.' Sakura smiled with glee as she now practically skipped back to her house. 'I wonder what I am going to wear.'

**With Sasuke**

This afternoon has been… restless to say the least, if not exhausting. Playing second favourite to the head of his family's company and being his brother's personal messenger was not exactly what you would call a thrilling experience in fact it was the exact opposite. Right now he was looking down on the entire country, Tanuki (It's a made up country). Right now his family's wealth and legacy stood in the heart of the land of fire's leaf district, Konoha. Today had been exceptionally exhausting thanks to the new project that's under way. What new and great idea the almighty king of the Uchiha's has come up with now was beyond him, he also didn't care. He continued to look down at the map and let his mind wonder off to a different subject, one particularly about a pink haired nurse called Sakura. He grinned at the memory of how they first met.

It started on the first year high school. When he first laid eyes on her he thought to himself 'What a total weirdo. Who dyes their hair pink?' yes he disliked the pink haired girl at first and prayed to whatever great deity is out there that he won't have to talk to her. Back then he thought he was cursed, but now he realised he was blessed. They were in the same class most of the time and were paired together for English. They did not start on good terms to say the least. However as the minutes went by, the more they got to understand each other. While he was in the shadow of his brother, Sakura was seen as a freak in her old school; being called names because of her natural pink hair and slightly large forehead. At the end of the year he finally had the courage to ask her to the school dance. Yes, the great king of cool was left as a stuttering mess when he asked that one girl to a dance, which at the time was unusual since had asked many girls out. He remembered the moment they shared on the dance floor clearly, from her beautiful dress to her elegant dancing and her-

'Knock, knock!' Sasuke was brought back into reality with that knock on the door and quickly grabbed some random notes that were lying on his desk.

"Enter." Sasuke said and in came an extremely pale looking young man with dark green hair and golden eyes. Yes he had a very strange look on him Sasuke thought when he first met him, but all negativities were brushed aside when they began talking. His name was Tori, just Tori, never had middle or second name and he prefers if he wasn't called anything else. He was kind, very funny young man and he was always trustworthy. "Tori, to what do I owe the pleasure of seeing." Sasuke grinned at his co-worker.

Tori smiled back at him. "The results had just come in; looks like the Uchiha name will spread even further across Tanuki." Just then Tori's smile dropped. "However there have been slight complications in the east and north."

Sasuke raised a brow at this. "May I see it?" Tori nodded his head at him and gave him the report. 'Crap, the cloud district and stone district have denied our business negotiations despite having the Hokage, Danzo to help us out. How typical. What else is there… we have opened factories in the Steam and Waterfall districts and… that is odd… plans to build a power plant in Suna? Why would we want to build a nuclear power plant there?' Sasuke continued stare puzzled by the news of taking business to the infamous sand district. Tori noticed this and frowned.

"Is there something wrong Sasuke?" Tori asked. Sasuke looked up at his friend.

"No, nothing is wrong at all." Sasuke said and looked at his wrist watch and smiled. "But, that is my shift over and I am out of here. Good luck Tori, you are going to need it." Sasuke said and left his office. He walked towards the escalator that led down to the ground floor.

Tori followed and began smiling again. "You seem to be looking forward to getting home. Have you got plans tonight… a date maybe?"

Sasuke frowned a bit before smiling again. "Don't be silly." There were some things Sasuke won't even tell Tori, such as he was in a relationship with Sakura.

**With Sakura**

She put on the nicest dress she could find in her small wardrobe. Tonight was special to her, it was rarity to talk Sasuke in person, let alone see him. It has been like this for a while. Sasuke was afraid that if anyone found out about their secret relationship, then all will be lost for the two of them. If anyone from the Uchiha clan found out then Sasuke will be married off to some rich businessman's daughter. The Uchiha's were a proud and cruel clan that saw everyone that was not one of Konoha's below them. This included Sakura unfortunately. However so far their relationship has been going smoothly though it was slightly irritating sometimes for Sakura, but none of that will get in the way for tonight. That was until she heard her mobile ring and showed that it was a call from her oldest friend and best next to Hinata. Sakura sighed at picked it up and pressing it against her ear.

"Hey Ino, how have you been?" Sakura said not really caring. Tonight was not the time to hear he ramblings.

"Not much, but guess what. There I was at the super market yesterday and you won't believe who I saw…"

Sakura, after waiting for about a minute began to get impatient. "Who did you see-"

"…SASUKE! You should see him Sakura he is still dead gorgeous and he actually said 'hi' to me!"

Sakura had to pull the phone away from her ear to stop her becoming deaf. "That is great to know Ino, but don't you have a _boyfriend_?" Sakura said putting an emphasis on the boyfriend, not to mention sounding pissed that Ino was eyeing up Sasuke.

"Oh Sai, doesn't need to know. It will be our little secret." Ino giggled at the end. Sakura could practically feel Ino wink at her.

"Sure Ino, whatever you say." 'Besides at least you don't to touch him the way I do.' Sakura thought evilly.

Just there was a knock from the door of her fairly sized apartment. 'It's him!' Sakura thought. She put the phone to her ear. "Listen Ino, I got to go. Talk to you later, bye!"Sakura said at a fast rate.

"But Sak-" It was too late Sakura just hung up on her

It was too late; Sakura hung up on her before she sprayed some perfume on her quickly and began walking at a fast rate towards the door. She stopped at the door before taking a deep breath and turned the door knob.

There he was, the handsome devil known as Sasuke Uchiha. "Good evening Sakura." He said while smiling. Good god, looking that good should be a crime. He had his ebony coloured hair styled and was wearing his black jacket over his white shirt and black trousers to go with it. He had a very nice aftershave on as well. It all fitted his handsome face and charcoal eyes.

"Sasuke, come in, come in!" She said after hugging him. Though the apartment wasn't big exactly, it had a toilet, a bathroom which also had a shower and another toilet, a bedroom and the kitchen, dining room and living room was in the one area. She took his jacket and hung it up on the peg before leading him into living room. "So how have you been?"

"I have been doing well for my standards and business has also been going fine so far, though it is frustrating." He said while smiling at her. She smiled back while looking at the oven in the kitchen.

"Well… if it helps." She looked at him smiling cheekily. "I made your favourite meal."

Sasuke looked dumbfounded before breaking into a broad grin. 'Macaroni and cheese.'

**3 Hours later**

"… and the guy says 'well you better tickle mine to because now I got to catch the damn thing!'" Sakura then burst out in laughter at Sasuke's joke and Sasuke let loose a little chuckle of his own. Sakura thought the joke was pure genius, it was laid out perfectly and the punch line was hilarious. The whole evening was amazing, after they caught up they had dinner and afterwards they watched some movies. The night continued until they exchanged jokes with one another. Once Sakura finally managed to stop laughing she looked at Sasuke who looked like there was something on his mind.

Sakura put her hand on his shoulder and looked at him worriedly. "Are you ok Sasuke?" She asked him. He bowed his head and sighed deeply before looking up at her.

"Yeah I am… though I received news today that Uchiha industries are trying to open a nuclear power plant in Suna." He said though he was still in deep thought.

"Suna? That's far west from here, right? It is also called the land of wind's sand district." Sakura said trying to remember Tanuki's main districts.

"Yes, but what I don't understand is why there?"

"Why does it matter, I thought it would be beneficial?"

"True, there are many people unemployed in Suna and there is plenty of room for a power plant. However, usually we try to avoid business with Suna since their Kazekage died and the city went to hell. Why do all of this now?" Sasuke frowned as he pondered on the question.

Sakura trying to lighten the mood smiled and tried to change the subject. "Hey remember that loud blond boy from our school? What was his name?" She said. This caught Sasuke's attention.

"How could I forget?" Sasuke leaned back and sighed. "Naruto Uzumaki."

**With Naruto**

It was one of those nights where being a detective can really be a pain in the ass. He was one of the few detectives who had to stay for a good hour and a half after midnight before going home to get some shut eye. He was detective Uzumaki from the burglary department in Konoha's police station, a title he held with pride. He left high school early and joined Konoha's police force, it had been dream come true for him. However the job had its downsides. He remembered throwing up when he witnessed for first time a dead corpse. Too bad this corpse was headless otherwise he would have probably handled the situation a lot better. But what pissed him off the most was when the cops were doing all the fun stuff while he and his fellow detectives are left here to read and file reports.

Despite the fact he was annoyed that he was left here, at least he was left with some of the finest friends he could ask for. He and the others go back to high school or even earlier which made this job all the more better.

"Hey, Uzumaki." Speak of the devil. "I and the others are going down to Ramen Ichiraku after the shift is over. Are you coming along?" Naruto looked up at his partner Kiba Inuzuka who was leaning against the desk Naruto was sitting and smiled sleepily.

"Sorry Kiba, I am way too tired to get drunk. But I will come by tomorrow, believe it!" Naruto said giving his traditional grin.

Kiba laughed. "Whatever you say Naruto, just don't push yourself too hard, I have noticed you overworking. You make me worried sometimes." Kiba said worriedly.

Naruto sighed. "Someone needs to deal with the white snake gang."

Kiba scoffed at him. "All they are is a bunch of street vandals and young misfits. Nothing can be helped there, kids will be kids. Remember we were like that?"

This time Naruto scoffed. "Did we mug people after beating them into submission? Did we sexually assault women? Did we light a building on fire?"

"Ok, ok I get it. But still it's not our job to investigate a group of brats. That's the cop's job. We do all the cool stuff like C.I.A does." Kiba said jokingly.

Naruto let out a deep breath; he began to feel as though he had lost this debate. "Yeah but still-"

"But nothing, I know the pass couple of months have been quiet and there has been nothing for people like us." Kiba said, determined to make his friend realise that. "But you should be grateful for that. People feel a lot safer knowing that a killer, a psychopath or a master thief is not on the loose. That's what matters."

Naruto bowed his head in defeat. "I guess you're right."

Kiba smiled then chuckled. "Of course I am, aren't I always?"

Naruto growled at him. "Don't be a smart ass about!"

"Yeah, yeah are you coming or not?" Kiba said finally leaving his desk and headed to his before grabbing his jacket and putting it on. Naruto just looked at him confused, to which Kiba groaned. "Our shift was over a minute ago. God do you ever pay attention?"

"Shut up!" Naruto shouted, finally getting up from his seat and stretched upwards. He then grabbed his jacket and walked towards the exit where Kiba was waiting.

"Beautiful night don't you think?" Kiba said happily. "It's one of those nights where it makes you grateful to be alive."

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "I would be grateful if I got a bowel of ramen and a warm bed."

Kiba narrowed his eyes, muttering. "Fucking kill joy."

Naruto just smirked at his friend's annoyance at him. However he was right, tonight was a beautiful night.

**With Sakura**

Sakura and Sasuke's night came to an end and it was time to say their goodbyes before not seeing each other for another two weeks or more. She was very happy that the night went well but also disappointed it came to an end. She followed Sasuke to the door and opened it for him. As he walked out he turned to her and smiled.

"I had a really good time Sakura; I am going to miss you." He said and then the world slowed down around her. It was weird but it was the good type of weird, if that makes sense. At first it seemed so fast, he said he would miss me and then his lips were on hers. That was when it felt as though time itself slowed down. It was absolute bliss for her. She felt her face heat up and her eyes closed shut, but reopened slightly when she felt his lips disappear and his voice echoed in the hallway. "Goodbye."

Sakura's eyes shot wide and shouted 'goodbye' back before closing the door behind her. She slid down the wood and sighed happily. 'Tonight went a lot better than I thought. Take that Ino, CHA!' Her inner voice shouted. Tonight was definitely a beautiful night she thought to herself.

**Elsewhere**

He kept moving his legs as fast as he could down the dark street where everyone was now in their beds and unaware the peril he was in. As hard as he tried he felt as though he was going to collapse any second. He felt pain everywhere; all of it was coming from the massive slash running across his belly. He held his hands tightly against the wound but that did not stop the warm and wet feeling that his hand was surrounded in, the trail of red droplets he was leaving and the rusty smell of his blood. It didn't help that his chest heaving up and down at a fast rate and there was a lot of sweat coming from his forehead, causing him to move his brown hair to the side repeatedly.

'Dear god I am going to die, I am going to fucking die!' He practically screamed in his head. "Please, for the love of god someone help me-GAH!" he was cut off by the blood he coughed up and then his whimper of pain afterwards. He finally saw this couple making out against a brick wall leading into an alley. He felt hope that he could live to see another day. "Hey… hey!" He shouted at them and grabbed the man the man by the shoulder, who turned around and looked annoyingly at him. "You got to help me, some… someone trying to kill me! Please call the police, the hospital, call anybody please!" He wailed at him, feeling the pain getting worse and his mysterious attacker's presence get closer.

The man however looked angry and shoved him to the side that led into the alley. "Get lost you crazy idiot!" The man began walking away along with his girlfriend, leaving him all by himself.

"No, please don't leave me here to die!" The man screamed tears coming down his face as he dragged himself up from the floor and walked into the alley in hope that he could hide from him, but it was too late. "No, no, no please don't kill me." He begged as he watched his attacker emerge from the shadows of the alley. His hair was as red as the blood that came was dripping off his large cleaver, his young face was as white as the snow and his eyes were the colour of sea foam. However these eyes were empty as was his mercy.

"Sorry but I don't let prey get away from me." He said in a calm and cold voice.

The man continued to whimper. "What did I do to you!? I am a normal person, I have done nothing wrong!"

His straight face then turned into a sadistic smile. "No you haven't, but you will become something special. You will become the next piece into fulfilling my purpose."

The wounded man then shot up from the floor and tried to run away. It was futile; the red haired killer threw his cleaver at the man and struck his back. The blade was stuck in his back, which caused the man to collapse on the floor, screaming in terror and pain. The red haired man stalked towards him and grabbed the cleavers handle. He jerked it once causing the blade to come out and he then raised the cleaver above his head in a swinging position.

The man who was desperately clawing at the concrete beneath him to help him get out of the other man's foot that pinned him down. Again it was useless. "Someone help… help me please." He whispered having no life left in him to shout.

"Now make me feel alive!" The red haired man shouted before swing his cleaver into the helpless man's neck.

**AN: Chapter 1 has landed, I repeat chapter one has landed. Well there you go, this is my remake of my first story, kinda. Sorry to inform that the next chapters won't be as long as this. **

**But reviews will be appreciated. Tell me if I am on the right track. So review please! Pweaty Please!**

**Lazy Owl**


End file.
